The Red Ranger
by Cookie Villan
Summary: Based in a parallel time to The Good, The Bad and The Ugly the story follows the Red Ranger, known as Reilly Daniels in his journey through the states of America in pursuit of a posse who took everything he held dear from him.


The Red Ranger-

Chapter 1

"Reilly Edward Daniels"

Narrator: Ever been at the mercy of a bandit, under the body of a whore or simply observed as even the smallest children were hung by their necks and dragged by horses? Well if you've never done any of the above or aren't planning to, then the West isn't the place for you I can assure you. The modern day man takes a gun everywhere, fearing constantly that he'll suffer a jump from some posse or another. In this world there are people who take the law into their own hands, vigilantes and lynch mobs alike, but the real law in the West is: "The man who bakes the bread must protect the wheat, water and yeast by his own hand, lest it be taken from him utterly."

The view comes in on a small town, which is composes of generic buildings in the west, a saloon, stables, several houses, a sheriff's office, a gunsmiths, a doctors and a train station. Then the heaving noises of the 19th century steam train can be heard and down the rail line the head lights of the mentioned strain approach the station.

The train slows to a standstill and is followed by a long hissing. The controller steps off of the train and blows his whistle.

Controller: Bedrock Town! Next station; North Ridge!

People begin stepping off of the train, both well dressed and some skanky looking figures are amongst the passengers who step onto the platform. Then at the edge of the platform a pair of brown leather riding boots step onto the platform. The camera moves up the man showing him to be wearing dark riding bottoms, the tail of his long brown coat is also shown, he wears a satchel, a bullet belt, a repeater carbine on his back, a holstered revolver at his side, a white and red shirt, a leather over vest, a red ascot and a dark brown desperado hat. He has light stubble on his face; he has sharp yet attractive blue eyes. He then puts a cigar in his mouth and strikes a match against his sleeve and lights the cigar he takes a drag from it and then exhales, he looks at the town with his hands on his hips.

Man: Even in the daylight this shit-hole doesn't look any better. I hope Miguel hasn't skipped town.

The man steps away from the edge of the platform and walks towards the town.

The view then switches to the town, the man is walking down the buildings in the shade. Some men and women look at him, he simply glances back at them and they turn away. He then takes the cigar from his mouth and throws it aside. He leans out to see ahead, he is nearing the saloon doors.

He steps up to them when suddenly he hears the screams of a man. He looks up and his eyes widen. The man then steps aside as the other man flies down and hits the floor with a grunt and a thud. The young man then looks up. A girl dressed un-modestly looks down at him. She has brown curly hair and dark tanned skin. She gasps as she sees the young man's face.

The view then switches again. A chubby hand is shown with a smoking cigar in it leaning on a desk. The person is wearing a white suit and is facing a door over a desk.

There is a knock at the door.

Man in White Suit: Enter!

The girl walks in with the young man.

Girl: Miguel, I think you will want to see this person.

Miguel: I very much doubt it Veronica, but whatever, they found me in a decent mood-

Miguel then notices the young man and he pauses.

Miguel: Shit...

Man: Buenos Dias, Miguel.

The young man takes his hat off revealing his brown hair, he then grins.

Miguel: Veronica leaves us.

Veronica looks between them both with fear. She then however turns away and closes the door behind herself.

Miguel: So, you came crawling back eh?

Man: Not quite, I caught the train.

Miguel: Ah, so you've taken to modern transport rather than ride like it is done so out here eh?

Man: Give me reins any day Miguel, but you needn't be worrying about that.

The Man draws his revolver and points it at Miguel.

Man: Because I'll be leaving this town...

Miguel raises his hands and a sweat bead drips down his temple.

Man: ...With the prize.

He releases the grip on his revolver and lets it hang from his finger. Miguel smiles and begins to laugh, the other man joins in.

Miguel then stands up and walks over to the young man open armed. They share a hug of greeting before releasing each other.

Miguel: Reilly Edward Daniels, the Red Ranger. It's been to long amigo.

Reilly: It has Miguel; business is good I take it.

He points over his shoulder at the door.

Miguel: Ah yes, it truly is, this town is on the half way point to the cow town, and I just take in the wages and business of the drivers seasonally. I can't complain amigo. How about you? Still working the bounty hunter game si?

Reilly: I do take in the occasional bounty yeah, but I've moved on now.

Miguel: Good good, don't need young men like you getting killed out there now do we eh?

Reilly shrugs and Miguel chuckles before looking down at the pistol, he grabs it and ispects it as he walks over to his desk and sits behind it.

Miguel: Hmm, swing-out chambers, on heavy barrel, fitted grip...customised?

Reilly: Just the grip, I just swapped out the pieces.

Miguel then aims it and closes an eye.

Miguel: Hmmm, well balanced, looks like it could fire an easy 250 feet.

Reilly: 300 Miguel, looks like you're getting rusty.

Miguel: What can I say? Being rich gets to you amigo.

He sits behind his desk and motions to Reilly to sit on the opposite side. Reilly does so. Miguel then slides the gun over to him; Reilly catches it and holsters it.

Miguel: Now I'm going to assume this isn't a social call eh?

Reilly nods.

Miguel: Who's the guy?

Reilly: Norman Harris. I hear he was a big time bandit in these parts.

Miguel: And you'd be right too amigo, but I'm not letting you get to him.

Reilly sits forward.

Reilly: Why the heck not?

Miguel: Eh, amigo, chill, okay?

Reilly holds his hands up in apology and sits back.

Miguel: As I was saying, you cannot get to him because I know you'll kill him. And this man is a good contact for me, lets me know who's coming into town and all so I can "advertise".

Reilly: Miguel this man is a killer.

Miguel: Aren't we all? You won't sway me so easily amigo. Norman trusts me and me him. We have a lasting and weathered business relationship. So I'm not letting you but a revolver to his jaw, amigo. Sorry about that.

Reilly: That's alright Miguel. I'll see you.

Reilly stands up and turns to walk out of the office.

Miguel: Hey, Reilly!

Reilly turns to him.

Miguel: No hard feelings eh?

Reilly: Right Miguel, no hard feelings. Adios.

Reilly opens the door.

Miguel: Hey! Reilly at least have a drink eh? On me!

Reilly stops and turns to him.

Reilly: Sure.

The view switches to the saloon bar, Miguel is sat with Reilly and both of them are leaning on the counter. The bar maid walks over; she is wearing a purple and white fitted dress, and has blonde tied up hair with blue eyes. She hands them both glasses. Her and Reilly's gazes meet.

Reilly: Thanks ma'am.

The barmaid smiles.

Barmaid: No trouble, name's Linda Bernet stranger.

Reilly: You've got French roots?

Linda: Yeah on my pa's side.

Reilly: I've been to France actually.

Linda: It's my dream to get there someday mister, once I earn the money and more from working here.

Reilly: Hey Miguel.

Miguel turns around chuckling.

Miguel: Si amigo?

Reilly: How much you paying Miss Bernet here?

Miguel: 15 dollars to the week.

Reilly: Make it 20.

Miguel chokes on cigar smoke.

Reilly: Come on you cheap-ass Mexican.

Miguel looks at him with a raised eyebrow, Reilly then grins at him Miguel then nods.

Miguel: Alright then Miss Bernet, you got 20 to the week sound good?

Linda: Oh yes sir. That sounds mighty fine.

Miguel: Good, now do a strip tease.

Linda: Heck no sir, you ain't getting around me so easy.

Miguel hits the table in defeat.

Linda nods and smiles at Reilly.

Linda: Thank you Mister...

Reilly: Daniels, Reilly Daniels.

Linda: Reilly.

She looks at him endearingly for a moment before looking away and getting back to work.

Miguel: Is there any woman you can't have over your knees amigo?

Reilly turns around and leans back on the bar.

Reilly: Of course. Those I don't want over my knee, and the posh tarts from the eastern cities.

Miguel: Ah, you've had a taste of the eastern cuisine.

Miguel chuckles.

Reilly: Yeah...I spat it back onto the plate without remorse.

Miguel: Ah, I love this life. This segment of time is a time of opportunity amigo. We got it all ahead of us.

Reilly: That's certainly one of the truths Miguel...one of them...

To be continued...


End file.
